2020 FIFA Club World Cup
The 2020 FIFA Club World Cup will be the 17th edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised international club football tournament between the winners of the six continental confederations, as well as the host nation's league champions. The tournament will be hosted by Qatar] in December 2020. Host appointment With proposals for an expanded Club World Cup, FIFA delayed the announcement of a host. On 28 May 2019, FIFA announced that the 2019 and 2020 tournament host would be appointed at the FIFA Council meeting in Paris, France on 3 June 2019. < Qatar was appointed as the host for the 2019 and 2020 tournaments on 3 June 2019, serving as test events ahead of their hosting of the 2022 FIFA World Cup. The Club World Cup will retain its original format ahead of the revamp in 2021. Qualified teams Teams in contention AFC berth Winners of the 2020 AFC Champions League Teams qualified for the group stage Perth Glory * Sydney FC * Beijing FC * Guangzhou Evergrande * Shanghai Shenhua * Persepolis * Sepahan * Al-Shorta * Yokohama F. Marinos * Johor Darul Ta'zim * Al-Duhail * Al-Sadd * Al-Hilal * Al-Nassr * Al-Taawoun * Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors * Suwon Samsung Bluewings * Ulsan Hyundai * Chiangrai United * Al-Wahda * Shabab Al-Ahli * Sharjah * Pakhtakor |}} Teams qualified for the play-off round Shanghai SIPG * FC Tokyo * Al-Rayyan * Al-Sailiya * Al-Ahli * FC Seoul * Al-Ain |}} Teams qualified for the preliminary round 2 Melbourne Victory * Tai Po * Esteghlal * Shahr Khodro * Al-Zawraa * Kedah * Istiklol * Buriram United * Port * Bunyodkor * Lokomotiv Tashkent * Ho Chi Minh City |}} Teams qualified for the preliminary round 1 Al-Riffa * Chennai City * Bali United * Al-Faisaly * Al-Kuwait * Shan United * Ceres–Negros * Tampines Rovers |}} Teams qualified for the competition, round to be determined Kashima Antlers |}} Teams in contention to qualify for the competition Kawasaki Frontale * Shimizu S-Pulse * Vissel Kobe * V-Varen Nagasaki |}} CAF berth Winners of the 2019–20 CAF Champions League Teams participating in the group stage JS Kabylie * USM Alger * 1º de Agosto * Petro de Luanda * AS Vita Club * TP Mazembe * Al-Ahly * Zamalek * Raja Casablanca * Wydad Casablanca * Mamelodi Sundowns * Al-Hilal * Espérance de Tunis * Étoile du Sahel * ZESCO United * FC Platinum |}} CONCACAF berth Winners of the 2020 CONCACAF Champions League Teams qualified for the round of 16 Montreal Impact * San Carlos * Saprissa * Alianza * Comunicaciones * Motagua * Olimpia * Portmore United * América * Cruz Azul * León * UANL * Atlanta United FC * Los Angeles FC * New York City FC * Seattle Sounders FC |}} CONMEBOL berth Winners of the 2020 Copa Libertadores Teams qualified for the competition Atlético Tucumán * Boca Juniors * Defensa y Justicia * Racing * River Plate * Tigre * Bolívar * Athletico Paranaense * Corinthians * Flamengo * Grêmio * Internacional * Palmeiras * Santos * São Paulo * Colo-Colo * Palestino * Universidad Católica * América de Cali * Deportes Tolima * Independiente Medellín * Junior * Barcelona * Delfín * Independiente del Valle * LDU Quito * Macará * Guaraní * Libertad * Olimpia * Cerro Porteño * Alianza Lima * Binacional * Sporting Cristal * Universitario * Cerro Largo * Nacional * Peñarol * Progreso * Carabobo * Caracas * Deportivo Táchira * Estudiantes de Mérida |}} Teams in contention to qualify for the competition Always Ready * Blooming * Jorge Wilstermann * Nacional Potosí * Oriente Petrolero * San José * The Strongest * Unión Española * Universidad de Chile |}} OFC berth Winners of the 2020 OFC Champions League Teams qualified for the group stage Ba * Lautoka * Hienghène Sport * Magenta * Auckland City * Eastern Suburbs * Hekari United * Lae City * Tiare Tahiti * Vénus * ABM Galaxy * Malampa Revivors |}} Teams qualified for the qualifying stage Pago Youth * Tupapa Maraerenga * Lupe o le Soaga * Veitongo |}} Teams in contention to qualify for the group stage Henderson Eels * Isabel United * Kossa * Solomon Warriors |}} UEFA berth Winners of the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League Teams qualified for the round of 16 Chelsea * Liverpool * Manchester City * Tottenham Hotspur * Lyon * Paris Saint-Germain * Bayern Munich * Borussia Dortmund * RB Leipzig * Atalanta * Juventus * Napoli * Atlético Madrid * Barcelona * Real Madrid * Valencia |}} Host berth Winners of the 2019–20 Qatar Stars League Teams in contention for the title Al-Ahli * Al-Arabi * Al-Duhail * Al-Gharafa * Al-Khor * Al-Rayyan * Al-Sadd * Al-Sailiya * Al-Shahania * Al-Wakrah * Qatar SC * Umm Salal |}} Matches Host ||OFC| |December – |Winner Play-off||Entrant Second round | |December – |Entrant Second round ||Entrant Second round | |December – |Winner Second round||Entrant Semi-final | |December – |Winner Second round||Entrant Semi-final | |December – |Winner Semi-final||Winner Semi-final| |December – |Loser Semi-final||Loser Semi-final| |December – |Loser Second round||Loser Second round| }} Notes External links * 2020 Category:2020 in association football